darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Changeling Creation
Character Creation Process Step One: Character Concept Choose character concept concept, Court, Legacy, House (if applicable), Seeming and Kith. Step Two: Select Attributes Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental (7/5/3). All Attributes start at one dot. * Choose Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina * Choose Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance * Choose Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits Step Three: Select Abilities Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges Choose Talents, Skills, Knowledges (13/9/5) Step Four: Select Advantages *Choose Backgrounds (7) * Virtues (7) - Note that all Virtues start with 1 free dot ** Conscience ** Courage ** Self Control *Choose Arts (3) *Choose Realms (5) Step Five: Finishing Touches * Record beginning Glamour, Willpower and Banality as determined by your seeming. * Record Kith Birthrights and Frailties * Choose Merits and Flaws (maximum 7 of each). * Spend Freebie Points (21). * Choose Musing/Ravaging Threshold. Quick List Seelie Legacies * Arcadian: You are more Fae than you are human. * Aspirant: Life is full of opportunities to better yourself. * Bumpkin: Common sense and practical wisdom are best. * Comrade: Friendship is your top priority. * Courtier: The social whirl is both a battlefield and a workshop. * Crafter: You craft joy yourself, with your own two hands. * Dandy: You crave to be the center of attention. * Gadfly: You are a master at constructive criticism. * Hermit: Reclusive and forlorn, you avoid the company of others. * Humanist: You feel more connected to your human side. * Knight: Chivalry is not dead in you. * Orchid: Better safe than sorry; to be pure is to be unsullied. * Paladin: Struggle and competition are your meat and drink. * Panderer: You seek to please. * Philanthropist: You had a strict moral code. * Pishogue: The world is a place of wonder. * Prankster: You just love those tricks. * Regent: The weight of responsibility rests upon your shoulders. * Sage: If knowledge is power, then knowledge shared is even better. * Saint: You feel the pain of the world and yearn to fix it. * Squire: You are there to serve. * Stoic: Nothing cracks that calm exterior. * Troubadour: Life is an art form, love is its practice. * Virtuoso: You are an expert in your field. * Wayfarer: You wander free and confident, for the world is your playground. Unseelie Legacies * Bogle: You are a mean-spirited trickster. * Cerenaic: You live for pleasure. * Churl: You are anything but polite. * Craven: Sure, you're a coward, but you're alive, right? * Beast: You must be obeyed. * Fatalist: Nothing ever makes you happy. * Fiend: Sadists do it for kicks. *rimshot* * Fool: Always the clown, you refuse to take anything seriously. * Fop: Forget inner beauty. * Grotesque: You delight in disgusting others. * Humbug: Scrooge's got nothing on you. * Knave: You like to push others to their limits. * Outlaw: You take what others work for. * Pandora: Your curiosity will be your undoing. * Peacock: You are the most wonderful creature in the world. * Ragamuffin: What a slob. * Rake: Your greed can never be satisfied. * Riddler: The truth is best obscured. * Ringleader: You are leader, and others would do well to agree. * Rogue: You foment chaos for your own amusement. * Savage: Civilization and laws are crutches for the weak. * Schismatic: You are the bane of social circles everywhere. * Shade: The world is nothing but one horror after another. * Sophist: Only deign to impart your knowledge for a price. * Wretch: You are worthless, beneath contempt. Seemings * Childling: Though you are little more than a child in mind and body, no one can deny the wisdom behind your eyes. : Temper Scores — Glamour: 5, Willpower: 1, Banality: 1 * Wilder: You are a teenager in attitude and appearance. Radical and experimental, you chase after the stuff of new dreams. : Temper Scores — Glamour: 4, Willpower: 2, Banality: 3 * Grump: You are a full-grown adult, seen by most changelings as "over the hill." Despite this, you are respected. : Temper Scores — Glamour: 3, Willpower: 5, Banality: 5 Kith * [[:Category:Boggans|'Boggan']]: Quiet, conservative folk who like to involve themselves in others' affairs. * [[:Category:Eshu|'Eshu']]: Wanderers, vagabonds and storytellers, they spend much of their time on the road, spreading the stories of the fae. * [[:Category:Nockers|'Nocker']]: These dark and brooding creatures are widely known for their smithing and craftsmanship. * [[:Category:Pooka|'Pooka']]: Tricksters and rapscallions to the last, these shapeshifters never pass up an opportunity to play a prank. * [[:Category:Redcaps|'Redcap']]: Brave but brutal bullies infamous for their rapacity.. .and for the peculiar nature of their sustenance. * [[:Category:Satyrs|'Satyr']]: Though driven by their passions, these changelings possess an inner wisdom. * [[:Category:Sidhe|'Sidhe']]: Beautiful and terrible, sidhe are the noble ruling kith of the fae. * [[:Category:Sluagh|'Sluagh']]: The whisperers in the night, these arcane changelings concern themselves with learning dark secrets. * [[:Category:Trolls|'Troll']]: Huge and terribly strong, trolls are known nearly as much for their honor and steadfastness as for their strength. Houses * [[:Category:House_Dougal|'Dougal']]: Practical and straightforward, House Dougal is known for its skill with machinery and knowledge of metalwork. * [[:Category:House_Eiluned|'Eiluned']]: Mysterious and wise, House Eiluned is known for its knowledge of the stars and understanding of Glamour. * [[:Category:House_Fiona|'Fiona']]: Adventurous and unpredictable, House Fiona is known for its passion. * [[:Category:House_Gwydion|'Gwydion']]: Noble and conservative, yet given to terrible tempers, House Gwydion is known for its wise and fair rulers. * [[:Category:House_Liam|'Liam']]: Brooding and dark, House Liam is known for its advocacy and guardianship of humanity and its deeply held moral and ethical ideals. Backgrounds * [[Background:_Chimera|'Chimera']]: Chimerical objects you own or chimerical creatures with which you are allied. * [[Background:_Contacts|'Contacts']]: Information sources available to the character. * [[Background:_Dreamers|'Dreamers']]: Mortal artists whom you patronize. * [[Background:_Holdings|'Holdings']]: Faerie freeholds you claim as your own. * [[Background:_Mentor|'Mentor']]: Another changeling who advises and supports you. * [[Background:_Remembrance|'Remembrance']]: Your connection to the Dreaming and the unconscious knowledge of the fae. * [[Background:_Resources|'Resources']]: Mortal wealth, belongings and monthly income. * [[Background:_Retinue|'Retinue']]: Enchanted humans and retainers with whom you associate. * [[Background:_Title|'Title']]: Your rank within the nobility. * [[Background:_Treasures|'Treasures']]: Glamour-imbued items that you possess. Arts * [[Chicanery|'Chicanery']]: Allows the casting of cantrips associated with trickery and befuddlement. * [[Legerdemain|'Legerdemain']]: Allows the casting of cantrips involving pranks and illusion. * [[Primal|'Primal']]: Allows the casting of cantrips involving healing and resilience. * [[Soothsay|'Soothsay']]: Allows the casting of cantrips associated with luck and prophecy. * [[Sovereign|'Sovereign']]: Allows the casting of cantrips associated with command and rulership. * [[Wayfare|'Wayfare']]: Allows the casting of cantrips involving movement and travel. Realms * [[Actor_Realm|'Actor']]: Describes your affinity with people. * [[Fae_Realm|'Fae']]: Describes your affinity with fae and changelings. * [[Nature_Realm|'Nature']]: Describes your affinity with things of the natural world: animals, plants, air, water, fire, earth. * [[Prop_Realm|'Prop']]: Describes your affinity with manmade things, from necklaces to matches to computers. * [[Scene_Realm|'Scene']]: Describes your affinity with a particular location or setting. * [[Time Realm|'Time']]: Describes your affinity with the realm of time. Thresholds Most changelings have a preferred method of gathering Glamour, called a Threshold (Ravaging for Unseelie and ''Musing ''for Seelie). Does your character like to find Glamour by watching children play, or does she prefer to rip it from someone being frightened by a horror movie? Find a threshold that fits your character. Category:Reference Creation